


Go act married

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't own anything purely fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

It was still unbelievable.... George Hammond was dead. Jack replayed that phone conversation over and over in his head. ,His "go to...bail my ass out" man was gone.

Walking to the end of the dock Jack lit a cigarette and took a long drag fighting the coughing fit that came with it. He sat and took off his shoes pulling up his dress pants and dangling his feet in the water.

The tears came....the rush if emotion that he had been resisting. He suddenly felt like a green captain. A know it all who really didn't know anything.

He wanted Sam. He wanted his wife. But in this situation they were considered CO and 2IC nothing more nothing less.

"Miss him General?" A voice came from behind. Recognizing it Jack quickly moved to get up. "At ease Jack..." President Hayes said softly. He crouched and sat next to him. "Can I bum one of those? It's only been about 20 yrs..." He said with a chuckle. 

Jack smiled "10 for me sir..." He said as he passed the pack and lighter. "We'll get through Jack." The younger officer nodded in agreement although reluctantly. 

A quiet moment passed. "You know he came to me about you and Col Carter before you did" Jack's head swung around meeting Hayes' grin. "I let you give your speech anyway... It was very good by the way but the paper were already signed.

Jack shook his head. " Thanks George" he whispered out over the lake.

Just then high heels could be heard on the wood planks. Both men looked up to see Sam escorted by a secret service agent.

"Thank you Tom. Please post a few men at the back doors to give them privacy "

Sam and Jack locked both sending a "I don't know" message.

Hayes got to his feet and turned to them. "I imagine you're both pretty spent, and I know for a fact you haven't spent any time together lately. I also know water is this weird calming thing for both of you. So short of having sex on the dock ....don't wanna know by the way....go act married. In fact he stepped towards Jack and suddenly have him a sharp push the shock of which sent him flying. 

Sam giggled as Jack surfaced with a shocked expression. "Have a little fun General." Hayes said as he walked away. 

Jack was shaken out of his shock by her giggles. He unbuttoned his coat and yanked at his tie. He pulled himself out of the water and pulled her close in a kiss. 

He unbuttoned her jacket as she pulled back. "presidential orders" he breathed against her lips.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same
> 
> Explicit warning

She framed his face as he popped the buttons on her jacket and let it fall on the dock next to his. She took off her white shirt revealing a tight fitting body suit underneath. He watched her walk past and dive in. He quickly stripped his shirt and jumped after her.

She surfaced and glided effortlessly in the water wrapping herself around him and holding tight.

He quickly moved them to the other side of the float out of sight and wrapped his arms her. *I love you so much...so so much." She nodded through her tears "I miss you" she couldn't control the sob that left her which turned into near hysterics.

 

"I can't do this Jack I can't.... cant be away from you so much...I'm so sorry I thought I could....I ccaanntt. " The last word was drawn out with her tears

"I know baby, it won't be much longer please..."

She grabbed his lips with hers and she swam them out further into the lake. When they broke for air she sunk below and surfaced on the other side of of the float, conveniently out of sight of the shore.

Suddenly she felt her pantyhose being pulled off off of her from below. A tongue licked up her legs and she felt his hands caress her hips.

Then without warning she was roughly spun so that now her back was against the float. He surfaced in front of her and crushed their mouths together. Jack moaned when she broke off and submerged. His disappointment was soon forgotten when she took him down her throat.

His hands shot up to grab the ladder, he couldn't tread water at this point and he clenched his teeth against a scream. 

One hand left the dock and submerged gently running his fingers through her hair in a signal to stop. She deepthroated him one last time using a little extra suction as she pulled off. His face was flushed and he was panting when she surfaced. "Holy shit" he whispered and she giggled then yelped as she was pulled against him hard.

"Wrap your legs around me as high as you can" he whispered in her ear and started kissing down her throat while she followed his instructions. She almost sobbed when he thrust himself inside her. Her body contracted in shock from the sudden intrusion. 

Jack growled at the unbelievable tension around his penis. He lunged forward and latched onto her lips leaving her breathless. He then brought his mouth to her ear. "Relax baby, deep breaths...." Her body shuddered violently "move Jack... please God move, take me hard ..ple .,..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same 
> 
> Explicit warning

The rest of her thought left her brain when he thrust inside her. Sam forgot everything except being in Jack's arms. She clenched her muscles around him while she grabbed his lips with hers and took them aggressively. 

He moaned into her mouth at her possessiveness. It made him harder, the more demanding she became. Jack tried to be passive and let her take from him but she was so warm and willing against him, his control snapped. 

Suddenly she was held tightly against him and they were headed for the opposite shore hidden by trees.

Once Jack's feet hit ground there was no stopping either of them. Jack thrust himself back inside her as she clenched down and wrapped her legs high and tight around his waist. Sam arched back and thrust her hips up hard.

The air left Jack's lungs and he cupped her shoulders and leaned forward taking her breast in his mouth He pleasure one nipple with his tongue, the other with his fingers until he felt her contracting on him. He thrust himself hard causing her to scream in orgasm...the sight of which caused him to follow her over the edge. . When her body could function again she wrapped herself around him and held on tight. Jack could tell she was crying. "Sam? God did I hurt you? What's wrong?"

Jack tried to pull away but Sam held strong. Her face stayed buried in his shoulder, her arms right around his neck. She shook in his arms. 

He brought his mouth to her ear and spoke in a low deep voice. "What is it baby? Please tell me what's wrong?" She settled a bit and he kissed her temple *hhmmmm?" He prodded.

"I miss you" she sobbed quietly "I miss papa, I miss dad, I miss janet...I'm so tired Jack" she said as her sobs increased ",I can't take anymore!". She sobbed into his shoulder then inhaled deeply and sunk from his arms.

He watched as she surfaced and thru the darkness of the evening he listened to her cry. After a short time he slowly made his way to her. She had begun to settle but was staring blankly at the sky.

"What is it you want baby? What can I do?" She turned towards him. "Let me retire or you come back to the SGC." He thought to himself and kissed her forehead. "Sam listen to me...I can't do either of those but I can come close...hear me out ok?" She silently nodded. "The president and I have been discussing a new position, someone in charge of offworld relations but not in command of the teams.

Sam turned to face him, hope clear in her eyes. Jack smiled "it means regular visits to the SGC and occasionally gate travel but I'm not in command of anyone....the president has promised me if I give 2 years getting this project up and running....I CAN RETIRE."

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Her eyes connected with his and with reluctance she blinked away tears and nodded. He slowly reached forward and grabbed her lips sensuously. They pushed against each other trying to dominate the kiss. He spun them so she was draped over him. They broke for air and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. Jack wiped them away and pulled her closer. "2 years baby.... we'll be together a week or more a month and every other weekend for 2 years....then...." He waited until she pulled back to look at him. He flashed his trademark goofy grin "you're SO stuck with me!!!" Sam giggled and Jack let out a sigh of relief.


End file.
